


Cold

by Eternallost



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M, Incels - Freeform, Karma - Freeform, Unwanted Advances, bad guy, good guy, hero - Freeform, kiss, villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternallost/pseuds/Eternallost
Summary: The day Megamind wondered if he truly wanted to be the bad guy anymore.
Relationships: Megamind/Roxanne Ritchi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 196





	Cold

Cold. Like his soaked skin after a rainstorm. Like the unforgiving metal that made up Metrocity skyline. That was the gaze that Miss Ritchi was directing at her cameraman. Though she’d never looked at _him_ that way. The villain in him didn’t know whether to be jealous or thankful... Okay, definitely thankful.

“Hal, I told you once. I told you thousands of times. We are not boyfriend and girlfriend. I have to wonder if we are even friends, with the way that you’re acting.”

“C’mon Roxaroo,” his hips shifted weight, “we both know you want me. I’ve seen the way that you stare.”

“Yeah, at the camera, Hal. That’s my job.” Her arms crossed. “How has this not gotten through to you?”

The man’s sweaty palm lingered on her shoulder. “Give it a try. I bet I’d be better than Metro Man. All the ladies I’ve been with come back begging for more.”

Metro Man. He should leave it to the hero to save the damsel. Especially since stepping out of the shadows would ruin his surprise entrance to the very festival that Roxanne was reporting on. Megamind glanced over his shoulder at Minon, who gave a shrug to his compatriot, not completely understanding human rituals. Although he could read the tension very well. He would leave the decision up to Megamind.

She shook off his grasp. “Gross, Hal. No one asked.”

The cameraman took a step closer. “He’s been awful quiet lately, have your needs been neglected?”

Her face went bright red. Not the flush of pale pink at receiving an anonymous flower after a hard day (Lilac, her favorite, of course). Or the tart red of embarrassment that came with being tongue tied during an afternoon announcement. This was the red of fury. And it seemed to be spreading, all the way up Megamind’s neck.

A few more steps and the lackey had Roxanne pressed against one very unhygienic brick wall. The grime would ruin her dress. She would hate that. He hated that for her. He looked back up to Roxanne’s eyes. There he saw the one emotion he was never able to obtain from her. Fear. The whites of her eyes sent an unpleasant shiver through him.

When the short man got on his toes to lean in for a kiss, Megamind withdrew the De-gun and reduced him to a smoking cube. The whole act was built on impulse, lasting less than a few seconds. He looked down at his shaking hand; back up at the usually snarky reporter.

“It’s not… what it looks like?” The ingrained response felt wrong on his tongue.

Roxanne ran the few steps forward, engulfing him in her embrace. He blinked at the feeling, trying hard to remember to breathe against the softness of her bare, freckled shoulder. The air in his lungs was growing stale. "Aren't you supposed to be yelling at me?"

She was the first to withdraw. "Why, did you do something wrong?"

He hunched over, as if pulled by an invisible string. "You know; man, cube, zap zap."

“Megamind,” her blue eyes searched, “Did… did you… Was that for me?”

“Of course not!” His back straightened. “That- he was in the way of me capturing my favorite kidnappee! _Muhaha_!” The evil laugher was canned.

At first, she looked affronted. He grimaced and flinched. Then, she looked back to Minion. Back to Megamind. And she smiled. “Okay, then. Where’s the bag?”

“Bag?” He fumbled, “Oh yes, the bag! We’ve done away with that item. Really thinking about moving to blindfolds now. So much more comfortable. Not that I’d wear one.”

Her lids lowered. “Okay. Where is it? I’m ready to go.”

“Thinking about it, Miss Ritchi! **Thinking.** It’s still in development.”

“Thinking?”

“Yes. Mmhm.”

Her grin widened. “You want to know what I think?”

 _Yes, I really do._ “Do I?” He blinked.

“I think you hadn’t planned to meet me here at all.”

 ** _Gasp!_** “Who said that? Why would someone say that?”

“You know what else?”

He swallowed.

“Megamind?”

“…Miss Ritchi?”

“For today, in this moment, you’re my hero.”

He was about to explain how very much un-like a hero he was when he felt her soft lips against the cool plane of his cheek. His giant head was still fuzzy as she stepped out and away, waving good-bye from the edge of the parade.

He gave the dainty wave of a lovesick schoolgirl.

“Sir… Sir!”

“Hm? Yes, Minion?”

“We’ve blown our cover.”

“We have.” He smiled and blinked and turned in alarm. “We have?!”

“Yes, Sir.” The fish sighed. “The cops are at the edge of the alley.”

Megamind stomped a baby seal boot. “Oh! Why must they ruin all my fun?”

“Still… It was worth it. Wasn’t it, Sir?”

A smile claimed his face. “Elegantly put, filet Minion. Yes. I would do it again, every time.” He would. Even if her sweet lips never made contact with his undeserving flesh. To know Roxanne was safe, that she was happy; that would be enough.

With his wrists in cuffs, Megamind wondered if he truly wanted to be the bad guy anymore.


End file.
